


The Benders

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 1x15Sam is captured and about to be bait in a hunt.





	The Benders

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, it's so nice to be back! Keep those story ideas coming in.

Sam's eyes flew open as he gasped, scrambling upright as he found himself in a cage.  
  
His head hurt from where someone had jumped him but aside from that he didn't seem to have any other injuries.  
  
Feeling something wet on the side of his face, his ear was bleeding from the hit and his hearing aids were missing.  
  
Looking around he spotted a guy in the cage opposite that looked very much like the missing guy they were looking for.  
  
"You Jenkins?"  
  
"Yeah." Sam barely managed to lip read in the darkness of the barn.  
  
"My name Sam, I look for you."  
  
"Well that's just wonderful then, isn't it? Nice job there."

* * *

A few hours later and Sam had been hard at work trying to find a weakness in the cell, Jenkins had been less than helpful.  
  
"Hey! You deaf or sommin?"  
  
Sam scoffed.  
  
"As post."  
  
The man's expression dropped as he stared at Sam.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, you can't hear?!!" Jenkins clearly shouted.  
  
"Not need to."  
  
The man scoffed.  
  
"Sure..." He answered, dryly.  
  
"Would just slow down me anyway."  
  
Sam continued to heave at the pipe hanging down from the ceiling. A few seconds later he felt a stone hit him on his chest. He turned to Jenkins.  
  
"Give it a rest already, Sammy..."  
  
"Not. Call me... Sammy!"  
  
With one last pull, the pipe came loose in a cloud of dust. Something vibrated against the floor. Sam coughed before reaching out through the dust cloud to pick up the fallen object.  
  
"Bracket."  
  
He once again turned to Jenkins.  
  
"Oh whoop de fucking doo..."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fucking hearing people..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"We use this against them. They come and I throw, it distract them enough so I can rush them and try and get weapon."  
  
"That won't work."  
  
Sam exhaled heavily.  
  
"It worth try."  
  
"It's not if it's just gonna' get you killed on the first attempt."  
  
"Surprised you care."  
  
"I don't. If they kill you then I'm definitely next, at least you being alive makes it 50/50."  
  
"We not dying."  
  
"Sure we not." Jenkins mocked.  
  
Sam shot him a look before he stuffed the bracket into his pocket.  
  
"Just tell me when you hear movement..."

* * *

It was a few hours later when Sam felt a vibration through the ground. He furrowed an eyebrow looking up to see the gate to his cell open.  
  
A rock hit him.  
  
He turned to Jenkins.  
  
"Must be a short."  
  
Sam shook his head.  
  
"Something off."  
  
"What are you doing, get out there and find help?!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Sam's eyes widened as he looked down to see a tranq dart in his arm. His eyelids fluttered before... nothing.

* * *

Silence was all he awoke to, silence and the very strong stench of blood so overpowering that Sam couldn't escape it.  
  
Managing to open his eyes he looked around to find himself in the forest of the Benders' estate; their hunting ground.  
  
He was the next hunt.  
  
Pushing himself up on shaky feet he tried to take in his surroundings in the hope of finding the path out.  
  
A light graze on his arm reminded him he needed urgency as a bullet barely missed him.  
  
Risking a look back Sam saw one of the sons armed with a hunting rifle pursuing him through the trees and quickly broke into a sprint.  
  
His heart pounded as ran through the forest, zigzagging against hunters he couldn't hear.  
  
Sam knew his chances were low but he had to keep going, he had to be okay for Dean.  
  
Another bullet graze, this time on his side close to his ribs, the youngest Winchester briefly closing his eyes against the pain as he willed himself on, chest burning.  
  
In the end it was a shoulder shot that sent him down. His feet stopped as his legs went out from under him. He collapsed in a heap of exhaustion as two members of the Benders family heaved him up and dragged him back through the forest towards the house.

* * *

Entering inside through half-lidded eyes he saw Dean tied up in a chair in the living room, the eldest Winchester immediately beginning to rage at the sight of him and more than likely the sluggishly bleeding bullet wound in his shoulder.  
  
They threw him down on the floor in front of his brother.  
  
He could feel the wooden floorboards moving as Dean desperately tried to rock the chair and free himself but it was clearly no use.  
  
Sam discreetly reached his hand into his pocket and gripped the bracket.  
  
Unaware of whatever conversation was happening around him and too tired to lip read, Sam felt the chair his brother was bound to almost vibrate clearly indicating panic.  
  
He felt the footsteps approaching and clocked the angle.  
  
Just as the gun raised to fire Sam threw the bracket hitting his target in the head sending him down to the floor, he then grabbed the rifle and got to his feet aiming it at the remaining members.  
  
"Get down on floor!" He ordered, not messing around.

* * *

Dean tested his burnt shoulder as he walked away from the cop making his way over to Sam. He didn't say anything at first before pulling him in for a huge hug.  
  
As they pulled away, he caught Dean's exhale of relief.  
  
"Don't do that again."  
  
"Not really on bucket list." He smirked.  
  
Dean smiled.  
  
"See, hearing is overrated, you actually survived the hunt. I'm proud of you, Sammy."  
  
Sam put his hand into his pocket out of habit before groaning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Need new aids."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"It not my fault crazy people took them!"


End file.
